A God's Love
by Waterinthedark
Summary: Upon the birth of a young Zangoose, Leo, Mew realizes that he can never let him go. However, Leo's friend, a Quilava by the name of Caprik, comes into play and messes it up. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Done on request. Contains MewxZangoosexQuilava yaoi, so don't like, don't read.**

The tiny bundle of fur bounced in the mother's hands, giggling softly. Another Pokémon watched from the sidelines, seeing everything, but never being seen himself. He had watched the mother from the day she gave birth, waiting for the child to grow. He didn't know how or when it happened. All that Mew knew was that he loved the little baby Zangoose, regardless of age.

He smiled, and the baby slowly closed its eyes, slumbering once again for the umpteenth time that day. All it would take is a few years, a few long, lonely years, before the boy would become old enough to live on his own. But Mew could wait.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Beta sighed. Her son, even though he was too old for this, was throwing a tantrum. Luckily, they had been getting less and less frequent, but it would need to stop all the same, "Leo, enough of this! Don't you think you're a little old for this?" She said, rubbing her temple slowly in circles and trying not to let her growing anger get the best of her.

"But…but Mommy! I…I…I want to go outsiiiide!" he whined, his voice getting shriller with every word. His mother growled.

"Leo, just SHUT UP!"

The smaller Zangoose stopped mid-complaint. His eyes wide, he sat there, staring at his mother. He sniffled, and then ran into the bedroom, which was just a small branch of the cave.

"That kid can be such a brat, sometimes…" Beta sighed, and then looked outside, where rain relentlessly pounded against the soil. No way in Poke-Hell was Leo going out in that. She started as she heard a small noise from just outside. _Just the wind,_ she thought to herself. She tipped an ear, and listened just to make sure it wasn't her imagination. A few moments passed, and hearing nothing, she settled down in her stone chair, trying to sleep as there was nothing better to do.

Meanwhile, Leo sat in his room, sniffling and holding back tears. This had to be the eighth time this week his mother snapped at him. Lately, Leo had been thinking of running away, as any youngster would do, and he knew this, yet also knew that his mother would hate him more if he even tried. If he were to leave, then it would have to be permanent. He nodded to himself, then using his upper body strength, moved a small panel of rock to reveal a narrow, twisting passage. "Classic…" he said to himself.

He slipped through easily, and pulled the slate back over. Turning, he sidled his way, following a network of narrowing and widening passages until he saw some light. Continuing, he poked his head through and gulped. It was a long way down. Their den was in a mountain, and one side had a steep drop. His secret passage was just one of many crevices, most of which were dead ends.

Taking a tentative step out, his footpaw met a tiny ledge, and balancing, he made his way back and forth across a narrow walkway seemingly made for his sole use. It was a few minutes later when he reached the bottom. Looking around, he breathed in the clean forest smell. Not many Pokémon lived here, but those that did tended to be a bit rare.

He found what he was looking for. He dashed over to a large willow tree hanging over a window, droopy as always. Ignoring that, Leo kneeled by the roots and dug. Mere seconds later, the thin wall of soil protecting the hollow space beneath collapsed and revealed his haversack, complete with rations. He smiled, reached in to take it out, and then stopped. By doing this, he knew he was sealing his fate to Lady Luck, and his survival skills, and he would never be able to return home.

He shrugged and continued what he was doing. Slinging the bag over his shoulder, he ran back to the cave to meet his friend. He paused at the mouth of a cave. "Caprik, you there?" he yelled, hearing his voice echo around the chamber.

He started when he heard a soft moan and ran inside. He gasped. Caprik was lying in the center of the stone floor, his chest heaving. Blood slowly seeped out of a large gash on his side. "Caprik!" The Zangoose ran over to the Quilava.

The two had been planning this for a month, now, and Caprik had already fled his home in preparation, staying in this nearby cave to wait. Leo had brought him food and water to keep him going while his friend contemplated when best to leave. But now, the life was slowly seeping out of the weasel-like Pokémon.

"Caprik! What happened?" He asked, lightly shaking him. Caprik coughed, more blood spurting out onto the floor.

"Some…pink thing…attacked me…no idea…who or why…" he said, gasping for breath with each word. The flow of blood was slowing, and beneath his fur Caprik was paling.

"I'll help, don't worry, you'll be okay…Arceus, what am I supposed to do?" He held the sides of his head with his paws, and then realizing he had to do at least _something_, he grabbed Caprik's blanket and pressed it against the wound.

"Leo…get…Beta…anyone…I need…I need…" his head lolled, and his body collapsed as he passed out, lack of blood getting the better of him.

"Crap…I can't leave him like this…he'll die…" he muttered to himself, unaware of the creature watching him, hidden in its transformed state.

It watched in silence as a tear rolled down his face. _I…I didn't think it would upset him…I just wanted him for myself…why must he be like this?_

Leo turned at the noise just outside the cave. He whispered something to himself, patted Caprik, and then ran outside to investigate. Taking his opportunity, Mew reverted back to his normal, feline form and concentrated on the dying figure in front of him. As his own energy grew, so did the Quilava's, his wounds slowly closing with the Heal Pulse. Mew's ears pricked, and he abruptly stopped, re-configuring himself into a small stalactite in the process.

"Couldn't find a darned thing…" Leo muttered to himself as he walked in.

_Close call,_ Mew thought.

The Zangoose let out a cry of alarm as he noticed Caprik awake, sitting up and rubbing his side slowly. "Leo…did you do this?"

He shook his head. "I was about to ask you the same."

The Quilava rose. "It…it doesn't hurt…I can't feel it at all…it's like Arceus herself healed me…"

_How close, and so wrong, you are…_

Leo started to leave. "We better get going, if you're fit enough to travel."

"I'll beat you! Yeah!" The Quilava, with a sudden burst of energy, chased Leo out of the cave and through the surrounding forest, laughing all the way.

Mew returned to his normal state, only to transform into a Pidgeot. He admired himself for a brief moment. _This is a rather nice form…wings are nice, crest is well-trimmed, and…_he trailed off, staring at his crotch and what his feathers down there concealed. _…and I'm rather nice down there…._with a shake of his head and wings, he took off, following the two friends.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Many years passed.

The two Pokémon, knowing that their parents might be following them, stopped to rest for only a few hours each day, trying to get as far as possible away from their distraught parents.

It was only a few months later that they realized their parents had very likely given up hope on them. But they shrugged it off and counted it as a success; another step closer to independence. However, growing up meant that they had more responsibilities, ones that their parents had never had a chance to teach them about.

_Time: Six years after escape. Season: Fall_

"Leo…where do you think we'll settle down? We can't travel forever." The Quilava doggedly marched onward, munching an apple. "Now that I think about it, when do you think-"

"Relax, Caprik," Leo the Zangoose cut off. "We don't need to settle down. That would be so annoying, having to look after a wife, and kids, it'd be better to just live on the run. Know what I'm saying?"

Caprik sighed. Inwardly, he knew that he would never have kids. Well, if he wanted to, he could, but he didn't want to be with a loving wife. He smiled, knowing that Leo was who he was after. With their aging, other changes had occurred, the biggest of which being puberty. Neither of them had any idea what it was, only that for a while, they wanted…something, and although they knew it would ultimately fulfill their young lives, they had no idea that it was mating. For a while, they had started to seek out females, but that eventually died down, and unbeknownst to them, the blame could have easily fallen on the pink kitty that followed them around everywhere, slowly changing their orientation.

Or so Mew thought. He couldn't _really_ tell what they were thinking, but only the gist of it. And for all he knew, his plan was succeeding and Leo would fall for him, just like Mew did when Leo was first born.

"Leo…have I ever told you…well…"

"Spit it out, Caprik. We've been travelling together for many years, now. You can tell me anything; you know that."

Once again, he sighed. "Well…I'm…uh…" Leo glared for a moment, and then realizing he was making the awkward situation worse, he softened his gaze. "Leo…I…I…I love you…" Once they were out, the words seemed to hang in the air, making the awkwardness even more so.

"Caprik…I…didn't realize….you were like that…" Leo averted his gaze. Sighing, he looked up and smiled, and then laughed. "Heh…I guess that's a good thing…I've…thought the same for a while, now…" Shaking his head, the Zangoose grabbed Caprik by his neck. "Caprik…I love you, as well…"

With that, the pair had their first kiss, causing an enraged Mew to show himself for the first time.

The pink feline hovered in the air, fuming, waiting out the lengthy kiss the two were sharing. "Ahem!"

As if set on fire, the two broke away from each other and nearly fell out of shock. It wasn't every day you saw a god Pokémon talking to you. "Holy Mew! It's…Mew!" Leo exclaimed.

"Damn right it's me! Who else is a foot tall, floats, and is pink?"

"A Ditto that swapped abilities with a Koffing?" Caprik ventured, gaining a slap from the pissed-off legend.

"Was I talking to you?"

Caprik coughed, a small amount of blood coming up. "I would assume you were talking to…" he trailed off as Mew glared at him.

"Leo…" Mew began. "I have been watching over you since the day you were born. The second you arrived in this world, I knew one thing. I love you more than anyone else could."

**A/N- Lemon next chapter! End is sorta' rushed…I need to make a new account due to computer problems, and that means uploading everything I can for now. But DtNF, I hope you like this! Especially the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Draco…I forgot to mention, this isn't **_**just**_** a request from you, but also a semi-late birthday gift, so happy birthday! Don't forget to vote in the pole, if you aren't on a mobile device, everyone…**

_A God's Love_

Leo's and Caprik's eyes were all widened considerably. Did Mew just…say he loved Leo? The god sat there, hovering in mid-air, as if waiting for an answer. Leo cleared his throat, and then asked, "Mew…why do you love me? I don't even know you…"

He sighed. They were nearly fifteen now, and they _still_ didn't know? Then again, Mew didn't really understand why either, but he did hear about it in a legend. "You two haven't heard the legend yet, I presume." They both shook their heads. Mew sighed. "Okay, then. I'll begin."

Mew looked up for a moment at the clear sky. Nodding his head, he flew off under a tree, beckoning the Quilava and Zangoose to follow. When they did so, Mew performed a quick twirl, and rain began to fall. _It helps to be able to learn every move there is,_ Mew thought to himself. "Now that the mood is set, I'll begin.

"_Ahem._ In our world, there are certain Pokémon, and in a way similar to Shinys, there is a slight chance that that Pokémon, upon seeing another, may somehow 'click' to that Pokémon. Without knowing why or how, that Pokémon would fall instantly in love, regardless of any other relationships. This bond, however strange, may not be broken until one of the Pokémon dies. Now…with a Legendary, like me, the chance of this happening is slim to none, although it rarely happens anyways. However…" I paused for a moment. "There is one Pokémon where the likelihood is very high, due to it being reborn every century. And that Pokémon…is me, Mew."

Leo lowered his brow. _So this legend…it was…true, then? And a god had fallen for me…_Leo looked to his side at the shivering figure, and scooted a bit closer. _But I love Caprik…I can't leave him, even if a god wants me…_He swept his gaze to Mew. "So…the bond can only be broken if one of the Pokémon dies, correct?" Mew nodded slowly, trying to think of what the Zangoose was thinking. "Mew…I know you love me, but I don't. I want Caprik. And if one of us dying is the only way to stop this…then so be it." Leo rose from his sitting position and walked out into the rain, not turning back until he was a good 10 yards away. He flexed a claw experimentally. "I…I really don't want to do this, Mew, but I'm not dealing with someone trying to get me to love them, or someone who tries to kill a best friend to do so. And Caprik…please forgive me." With that said, he placed a claw to his neck, the claw gleaming in the faint sun peaking through a break in the storm clouds.

With a quick pull, it was over. Leo toppled, blood pouring liberally onto his white body and the ground. "LEO!" Both Mew and the Quilava dashed over, Mew hovering and Caprik kneeling by his body, but both crying.

"Leo…no…you could have deal with him! You could have gotten rid of _him_…why…?"

"You…bastard, Leo. This won't end here!" With Caprik staring at him, Mew hovered a little higher, and then plummeting straight through the ground, befuddling Caprik.

"What the fuck?" Caprik sat against a nearby tree, waiting for Mew to come back up. Surely enough, Mew came flying up from the soil, no mark left from where he entered or left. In his hands, Leo swung back and forth, eventually falling from his grasp. Leo sat down in a huff, pissed that even suicide didn't work. "Leo…Mew…" Caprik began. "Where were you?"

Mew shrugged. "Hell. Arceus wasn't letting him in her Hall if he wanted to suicide out of this world." Leo let out a breath, a lock of fur on his head moving. No one seemed to notice Leo's old body slowly vanish.

"Doesn't mean Giratina had to let you take me out of there…"

Mew shrugged. "He isn't letting you back down there, you know. And if Arceus doesn't let you go with her, you can't die. Leo started to shake with rage, but still held his tongue.

Caprik piped in. "Leo…I've been thinking…"

"A dangerous pastime."

"Really? Anyways, Leo…what if you were to share me and Mew? You know…in a relationship."

Mew scratched his chin. "You know, I can actually see that working out…"

The Zangoose looked to both of the Pokémon next to him, switching his gaze back and forth. "I suppose so…" Mew and Caprik cheered for a moment, hugging the Zangoose fiercely.

"You know…" Mew said, a tone of seductiveness in his voice. "We still haven't become mates, yet…"

"Mew…we just got together a few seconds ago…isn't it a little soon?"

The feline shook his head, and Caprik put in his two cents. "We just want to show you our love, Leo…but if you aren't ready, then I suppose we could wait…even if we really don't want to…"

Leo sighed. "I can't really ignore you two when you act like that…I guess we can start now…but Mew, can you stop the rain?" The feline nodded, and with a snap, the sun was shining bright. "I just don't want the rain to be coming down too hard while we…well…you know."

Caprik, while contented to relax and rest against Leo at first, Mew wanted to get started as soon as possible. They compromised.

Mew leaned in close to Leo, licking his neck slowly, taking in every taste the damp fur offered. Caprik hugged the Zangoose, and leaning his head closer, he grasped the back of Leo's head, taking his mouth in the kiss they weren't able to finish earlier. Caprik's tongue swiped across Leo's lips, and they parted, each gaining entry into the other. The Quilava's pink organ was a little longer and thinner, and as their tongues wrestled, Leo's was easily able to win. He pushed his tongue inside of Caprik, tasting every nook and cranny of his friend's mouth, as Mew trailed lower down his stomach.

Mew stopped at Leo's chest, and after a brief search, found the little pink nub of flesh, and he grasped it with his teeth, nibbling lightly. Leo could only moan through Caprik's jaw, sending slight ripples down their spines. As Mew started to bite harder, Leo couldn't help but squirm a bit in the newly found pleasure.

Caprik took a chance at the opening and shot his tongue into Leo, now the dominant one and getting to taste all of him. Leo accepted it gratefully, and the kiss became more heated as Mew drifted further and further down Leo's chest and stomach.

Mew pulled himself closer to Leo, savoring the feeling of Leo's rising erection on his furry chest. Leo let out a breath, enticing Caprik to stop the kiss for a moment, and to start giving more attention to Leo's neck. Leo moaned, the furriness on his manhood and the suckling on neck driving him closer to the edge. Hopefully, he could hold it for a while longer.

At the moment, Caprik couldn't stand the pain in his nether regions. "Leo…" he panted. "A…a little help, here please?" Nodding, the Zangoose placed a hand on the Quilava's chest, sliding it further down until he reached his friend's somewhat-thin shaft. Grasping it tightly as Caprik sharply drew in a breath, he rubbed it slowly, the fire type begging him to go faster.

Mew smiled from where he was. While they were distracted, he did the same to Leo as Leo was doing for Caprik, causing them both to moan as Leo instinctively sped up. "Hope you like this, Leo…"

"Just…just keep going…" he panted. As Caprik's breathing started becoming slightly uneven, Mew threw his head on Leo's crotch, engulfing his member, eliciting a gasp. "Ah! Mew!" Mew smiled around his cock, and with his tongue, stroked it, all the while slowly bobbing his head. It went on like this for approximately eight minutes, before anyone even began to get close.

By now, Caprik was gasping for breath. "Oh…god, Leo…I'm…about to…I'm about to cum!" Leo could have said the same thing, but all he could do was moan around Caprik's member, which he had shoved in his mouth after a while.

Suddenly, Mew pulled away, causing Leo to pull away as well. "Mew…! Why did you stop? I loved that!"

Mew smiled deviously. "I didn't want you to finish too soon…besides, I have something better in mind…" Mew flew about a foot away before stopping and bending over, his rump in the air. "Leo, screw me!" Said Zangoose's eyes flew open, and then he smiled. Standing up and walking over, he placed his fully enlarged dick at his hole, which seemed to stretch on its own, before clamping down as he went in a bit. "It…helps to…be able to transform…" he panted.

Leo inhaled sharply at this all-new experience before pushing in further, causing Mew to breathe deeply at the pleasure, also new to him. When Leo was unable to go any further without hurting the feline, he pulled out until only his head was in before pushing back in, sending waves of pleasure through him. Slowly, he picked up speed, until he was rapidly slamming in and out of Mew, nearly pushing him forward on the leaf-strewn grass.

However, Caprik stood up, fed up with watching and pawing off, wanting to be in on the action. With a smirk on his face, he walked over, rolling his footpaws on the ground, keeping silent until he was directly behind the thrusting Zangoose. As he grabbed Leo's shoulders, the mongoose nearly jumped.

"Caprik! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I just wanted to have a bit of fun!" he replied, a hint of lust in his voice.

"Okay, then. Just don't do it aga"- Leo was cut off by Caprik thrusting his length unheeded into his rear. Caprik was much rougher than Leo, and just thrusted, leaving Leo nearly crying out of the sudden pain. "C-Caprik…that…that h-hurts!"

With a small "Sorry!" the Quilava slowed down, allowing Leo to thrust into Mew at his own pace as well. Being sandwiched in between his two friends, Leo was finding it harder and harder to go inside of Mew, and instead settled at just letting Caprik shove him back and forth with his rough thrusting.

Mew's warm asshole gripping his shaft…Caprik's very hot prick inside of him…it was bliss, scratch that, heaven. Being pulled and pushed back and forth only made things seem better, and he wouldn't be able to hold it back for too much longer.

However, Caprik said what they were all thinking first: "Guys…I'm about to…c-cum!"

"I…I can say…the same thing!"

"I'm getting closer…too, guys…" Mew started to shake, and with a small yelp, he spurted his load, some finding its way onto his pink chest and the rest landing on the leaves beneath them.

Leo grunted. When Mew finished, his tail hole had clamped down on him, begging him to release as well. With a yowl, he exploded, unable to push back the driving force inside of him. The pearly-white fluid emptied out of him in spurts, filling Mew to the point where it leaked out around Leo's cock.

Leo's eyes went wide as he felt the growing heat in his own tailpipe. It wasn't wet or anything, just hot to the point it nearly burned, signaling that Caprik was about to finish. As the fire type yelled to the sky, Leo felt the seed erupt out of his friend, filling him up and burning his insides. With a few last grunts, the exhausted Quilava collapsed, pushing Leo onto Mew. As his eyes drifted together, he knew that the three of them would have wonderful lives as mates, sin or no sin.


End file.
